Portable communication devices, such as cellular phones come in several different form factors. One common form factor is a clamshell phone which has a base portion (sometimes called a lower clam portion) coupled to an upper clam portion by one or more hinges. Antennas for such communication devices can be a whip antenna or a stubby antenna and are typically located at the top of the base portion. While sufficient for normal communication needs, the whip antenna and the stubby antenna have patterns that point strongly downward at GPS frequencies when used on clam form factor phones. When Global Positioning System (GPS) functionality is included in such portable communication device, GPS communication is hampered by the strong downward antenna patterns.
Thus, what is needed is an antenna for GPS communications that has an antenna pattern pointing upward. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.